tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Weitere Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia
Nachfolgend sind sämtliche Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World und Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope zu finden. Es handelt sich hierbei um Figuren, zu denen nicht genug in Erfahrung gebracht wird, um einen eigenen Artikel zu rechtfertigen. Viele dieser Figur erscheinen kurz in Nebenaufgaben, werden in Büchern erwähnt oder sind zwar für die persönlichen Angelegenheiten der Hauptfiguren wichtig, weisen aber zu wenige Informationen zu ihrer eigenen Person auf. Unter dem letzten Abschnitt "Weitere Nebenfiguren" sind solche zu finden, zu denen oft nicht mehr als ihr Name und eine kurze Beschreibung bekannt ist. Aisha VIII Aisha galt als die erste Herrscherin der Balacruf-Dynastie, bei der es sich um die letzte Hochkultur von Sylvarant vor dem Mana-Niedergang handelt. Sie führte ihr Volk in ein Zeitalter des Wohlstands, weshalb ihr Name auch in der Gegenwart gerne an Töchter vergeben wird. Alba Alba ist der Ehemann von Flora, der Tante von Emil Castagnier. Er wohnt mit seiner Frau und später mit Emil in Luin, wo er offenbar als Teil der Miliz arbeitet. Im Gegensatz zu Flora, die Emil lediglich etwas abgeneigt ist, lebt Alba seinen Hass auf ihn offen auf und schlägt ihn auch nachweislich. Vor dem Finale von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World sucht Emil das Gespräch mit ihm und wünscht sich einen Neuanfang, worauf Alba gerne eingehen möchte. Archivar Der Archivar ist ein Elf, der sich von einem Leben in Heimdall losgesagt hat, um nicht den dortigen Gepflogenheiten zu unterstehen. Er wohnt daher in einer Hütte in der von den Elfen beschützten Latheon-Schlucht. Dort nimmt er sich das Recht, frei über die Vergangenheit der Welten zu sprechen und offen den Namen von Mithos Yggdrasill in den Mund zu nehmen. Er gibt Geschichten an künftige Generationen weiter und webt sie in das Manablatt-Tuch ein. Die Heldengruppe sucht ihn auf der Suche nach dem Manablattkraut auf, das für die Heilung von Colette Brunels Krankheit benötigt wird. Dem Archivar sind Geschichten aus den Zeiten bekannt, als die Welten noch vereint gewesen sind und auch solche aus Sylvarant, obwohl er in Tethe'alla lebt. Berg Berg ist ein sylvarantischer Gummi-Macher, der für seine Meeresfrüchtegummis bekannt und in Izoold ansässig ist. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World wurde er Opfer eines Lichtfroschs, dessen Licht beinahe sofortige Ohnmacht hervorruft. Er befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in einem Gespräch mit Regal Bryant, der ihn nach Lloyd Irving fragte. Regal wurde vor ihm ohnmächtig, weil Berg selbst eine Sonnenbrille trug. Das Lager, in dem sie sich befanden, wurde durch den Lichtfrosch in Brand gesetzt, aber Regal konnte rechtzeitig erwachen und sich und Berg retten. Dennoch blieb Berg aufgrund des Gifts komatös und Regal wurde kurz darauf eingesperrt, weil geglaubt wurde, dass er die Brände gelegt hätte. Die Heldengruppe sucht für Berg das Rosmarin in den Höhlen von Camberto, damit Berg erwacht und Regal freisprechen kann. Bernie Bernie stammt ursprünglich aus Hima und wuchs im dortigen Waisenhaus zusammen mit Alice auf. Er trifft in einer Nebenaufgabe in Iselia auf sie und meint, dass schon immer gewusst wurde, dass sie zu etwas Großem bestimmt ist. Alice entfernt sich daraufhin eilig, woraufhin Bernie sich darüber auslässt, dass sie es wagt, sich trotz ihres Daseins als Halbelfe stark aufzuspielen. Boltzman Boltzman, auch Master Boltzman genannt, galt als wichtiger Erforscher von Heiltechniken und hinterließ im Turm des Mana ein wertvolles Buch. Darin schrieb er seine Heilverfahren nieder, von denen Raine Sage ein besonderes erlernt. Mit diesem ist es ihr möglich, Exbeluas in Menschen zurückzuverwandeln und Menschen von den Flüchen von Exspheres zu befreien. Boltzman vertrat die Theorie, dass jedem Lebewesen neben Mana noch eine andere Kraft innewohnt, die für Heiltechniken benutzt wird. Mana wird stattdessen für andere Formen der Magie angewandt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Boltzman damit die Göttliche Kraft beschrieb, die in dem mit Tales of Symphonia verwandten Tales of Phantasia die Quelle von Mint Adenades Heilzaubern ist. Diese Heilzauber beziehen ihre Kraft nicht aus Mana, sodass sie nicht auf Elfenblut beschränkt ist. Dies erklärt die rege Nutzung von Heilzaubern durch Menschen. Bürgermeister von Iselia Der Bürgermeister von Iselia ist von den Dorfbewohnern gewählt worden und sieht es als seine Pflicht an, das Volk zu beschützen. Aus diesem Grund verbannt er etwa Lloyd und Genis und gedenkt später, auch Raine zu verbannen, nachdem er erfährt, dass sie Halbelfen und keine Elfen sind. Er gibt ihnen dadurch die Schuld, Unglück über das Dorf gebracht zu haben. Der Bürgermeister weigert sich außerdem, die Flüchtlinge aus der Iselia-Farm aufzunehmen. Nachdem Chocolat für die Rechte von Raine und Genis eintrat und Unterstützung der Dorfbewohner erfuhr, zieht der Bürgermeister sich jedoch zurück und lässt das Volk waltet. Trotz dieser Niederlage ist er auch in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World weiterhin Bürgermeister. Cacao Cacao ist die Mutter von Chocolat sowie Tochter von Marble. In Palmacosta führt sie das Geschäft "Marbles Gemischtwaren" alleine, seit ihre Mutter von den Desians verschleppt worden ist. Nachdem Chocolat das Geschäft rigoros vor einigen Desians beschützt und diese im Grunde des Ladens verwiesen hat, sollte Cacao von Magnius gehängt werden. Colette rettete sie jedoch. Clara Dorr Clara ist die Ehefrau von Gouverneur Dorr sowie Mutter der verstorbenen Kilia Dorr. Fünf Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia hat Magnius sie in ein Exbelua verwandelt, nachdem ihr Schwiegervater sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hatte und getötet wurde. Als Warnung für seinen Sohn, der nun sein Amt als Gouverneur annahm, wurde Clara verwandelt. In dem Glauben, ein Heilmittel für sie zu erhalten, arbeitete Gouverneur Dorr insgeheim mit den Desians zusammen. Clara selbst hielt er in dem Kerker des Gouverneurgebäudes von Palmacosta gefangen. Sie wird schließlich von der Betrügerin, die sich als ihre getötete Tochter ausgegeben hat, freigelassen und streift durch Sylvarant. In einer Nebenaufgabe gelingt es der Heldengruppe, sie zurückzuverwandeln. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist Clara Gouverneurin von Palmacosta. Flora Flora ist die Schwester von Emils Mutter Lana und dementsprechend dessen Tante. Sie ist mit Alba verheiratet und lebt in Luin. Nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester und ihres Mannes in der Blutsäuberung von Palmacosta nahm sie Emil auf, zeigt sich ihm gegenüber aber verhalten. Während die übrigen Einwohner von Luin genau wie ihr Mann Emil regelrecht verabscheuen, weil er vermeintlich Monster anlockt, geht Floras Abneigung nicht so weit. Vielmehr verachtet sie seine schwache Art, die er von seinem Vater haben soll, statt so stark zu sein wie seine Mutter. Frank Brunel Frank ist Colettes Vater und der Schwiegersohn von Phaidra Brunel. Zu seiner Frau wird nicht viel berichtet, außer der Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich woanders wohnhaft ist, damit das Blut der Mana-Linie im Fall einer Katastrophe nicht auf einen Schlag ausgelöscht ist. Weil Frank von Anfang an damit konfrontiert wurde, dass Colette als Auserwählte früh sterben würde, hatte er versucht, die Beziehung zu ihr eher kühl zu halten. Dennoch liebt er sie sehr, was er ihr nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Reise der Welterneuerung auch offenbart. George George ist die rechte Hand von Regal und führt seit dessen Inhaftierung vor acht Jahren die in Altamira ansässige Lezareno-Gesellschaft zur Zufriedenheit der meisten Mitarbeiter. Dennoch übergibt er den Posten des Präsidenten ungefragt an Regal weiter, als dieser zurückkehrt. George überreichte acht Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia Regals Geliebte Alicia Combatir an den Exsphere-Händler Vharley, um zu verhindern, dass Regals guter Ruf durch eine Affäre mit einer Untergebenen gemindert werden würde. Nach allem, was dadurch geschah, verspürt George große Reue. Harley Harley ist ein in Asgard wohnhafter Halbelf. Im Gegensatz zu den Menschen, die in Häusern unterkommen, lebt er in einer Höhle im östlichen Viertel des Dorfes. Die meisten Einwohner stehen ihm kritisch gegenüber, aber er ist gut mit den Geschwistern Aisha und Linar befreundet. Um Aishas rituelle Ermordung durch die Truggestalt von Sylph auf dem Steinpodium zu verhindern, erfand Harley eine Bombe, um das Steinpodium zu zerstören. Dies sowie Aishas Ermordung werden von Lloyd und Raine verhindern. Allgemeinhin zeichnet Harley sich durch große Erfindungskunst aus, die er auch in Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope zum Besten gibt. Hathaway Direktor Hathaway erscheint in Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope als Widersacher von Regal Bryant. Er ist Teil der Lezareno-Gesellschaft und leitet die Anti-Regal-Bewegung, da er es für falsch hält, dass dieser nach der Welterneuerung sowohl die Position als Präsident als auch als Vorsitzender des Unternehmens innehat. Hathaway stimmt außerdem nicht mit Regals Ansicht auf Sylvarant überein, der den sylvarantischen Städten beim Ausbau helfen und zudem gegen die Nutzung von Exspheres angehen will. Hathaway ist nicht absolut dagegen, dass Sylvarant finanziell unterstützt wird, merkt aber an, dass die meisten Kunden aus Tethe'alla stammen und nicht vernachlässigt werden sollten. Hilda Tethe’alla Die Kronprinzessin von Tethe'alla ist neben ihrem Vater, dem König, die einzige Person von Tethe'alla, die hierarchisch noch über dem Auserwählten Zelos Wilder steht. Während ihr Vater durch eine vermeintliche Krankheit an sein Bett gebunden ist, übernimmt sie die organisatorischen Aufgaben, die anfallen. Der Heldengruppe gelingt es schließlich, ihrem Vater das Leben zu retten, der nicht erkrankt war, sondern von seinem Bruder, dem Patriarchen, nach und nach vergiftet wurde. Hilda wird in einer Nebenaufgabe von ihrem Onkel, dem Patriarchen, entführt und soll von der Heldengruppe im Austausch für Zelos gerettet werden. Zelos bemerkt jedoch den Betrug, da es sich nicht um Hilda handelt, sondern um deren verkleidete Cousine Kate. Sowohl Kate als auch Hilda werden daraufhin von der Heldengruppe gerettet, woraufhin Hilda ein Bankett veranstaltet und die Heldengruppe einlädt. Horace Horace ist ein junger Mann, der ursprünglich aus Ozette stammt. Dort lebte er zusammen mit seiner Schwester Janet. Während er als Student tätig wurde und nach Sybak ging, kehrte seine Schwester als angehende Musikerin in Meltokio ein. Er erinnert sich an ein älteres Mädchen aus Ozette, bei dem es sich um Presea Combatir handelt. Diese erkennt Horace, offenbart ihm ihre wahre Identität aber nicht. Janet Janet ist eine junge Frau, die ursprünglich aus Ozette stammt. Dort lebte sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Horace. Er ging als Student nach Sybak, während sie für eine Ausbildung zur Musikerin nach Meltokio zog. Als die Heldengruppe ihr Haus im Reichenviertel von Meltokio betritt, bittet Janet Presea darum, eine Weile zu bleiben und einem ihrer Lieder zu lauschen. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Lied, das ein älteres Mädchen, Presea, ihr in ihrer Heimat vorgesungen hat. Janet hatte das Gefühl gehabt, es singen zu müssen. Presea offenbart trotz Nachfrage von Lloyd auch Janet nicht ihre Identität. Joshua Joshua studiert in Sybak, wo er der Heldengruppe das erste Mal begegnet. Er überreicht dort Sheena Fujibayashi den Rosa Perlenring, da nur schlechte Erinnerungen an ihm hängen. Durch Zufall entdeckt später Rose den Perlenring und bittet die Heldengruppe, Joshua 5.000 Gald von ihr zu geben. Diese lehnt er ab, weil er keine Almosen wünscht. Dies berichtet die Heldengruppe Rosa, erfahren von den Umständen ihrer Arbeit und kehren mit diesen Informationen zu Joshua zurück. Joshua kann danach erneut in Sybak angetroffen werden, wo er von dem Direktor ein Stipendium zugesprochen bekommt. Er erklärt, dass er sein Studium nicht bezahlen konnte, weil er die Schulden von Rosas Eltern mitbezahlt hatte, was Rosa belastet hatte. Nachdem Sheena ihn auffordert, zurückzugehen und Rosa wieder für sich zu gewinnen, lehnt er dies ab, da sie mittlerweile verheiratet sei. Letztendlich gelingt es ihm dennoch, Rosa zurückzugewinnen. Die beiden leben danach allerdings im Elendsviertel von Meltokio und Joshua verlor die Gewalt über seine rechte Hand. Kilia Dorr Kilia Dorr ist die Tochter von Gouverneur Dorr aus Palmacosta und Clara Dorr. Fünf Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia übernahm ihr Vater nach dem Tod seines Vaters das Amt und bemerkte in seinem Wahn, Clara von ihrem Exbelua-Fluch zu befreien, nicht, dass Kilia getötet wurde. Eine mutierte Halbelfe ersetzte Kilia und begleitete Gouverneur Dorr fortan im Namen von Pronyma, um die Pläne von Magnius zu überwachen. Sie wird im Kerker von Palmacosta als Bossgegnerin bekämpft und vergeht, nachdem sie Clara in ihrer Exbelua-Gestalt aus ihrem Gefängnis befreite. Ihre Artes-Liste findet sich hier. Kloitz Kloitz ist der Vater von Raine und Genis Sage sowie Ehemann von Virginia. Einst gehörte er der königlichen Armee an und wurde abgesandt, Heimdall zu erforschen. Dabei lernte er die dort lebende Virginia kennen, verliebte sich in sie und blieb bei ihr. Dort bekamen sie ihre gemeinsame Tochter Raine. Eine ebenfalls in Heimdall ansässige Halbelfe versuchte, Kloitz an die königliche Armee zu verkaufen, wodurch ein großer Aufruhr in Heimdall entstand. Als Ursache des Chaos wurde Kloitz mitsamt seiner Familie verbannt und auch die Anwesenheit aller Halbelfen in Heimdall wurde verboten. Kloitz reiste daher mit Virginia und Raine durch die Welt und konnten sich nirgends länger niederlassen, weil Raine aufgrund ihrer selbst für Halbelfen außerordentlich hohen Intelligenz von dem königlichen Forschungsinstitut verfolgt wurde. Auf ihrer Flucht kam Genis zur Welt. Kurz nach dessen Geburt hatten die Häscher die Familie an das Tor der Welten gedrängt, wo Virginia für ihre Kinder ein sichereres Leben erhoffte. Kloitz und Virginia wehrten die herannahenden Verfolgenden ab, bis Raine mit Genis vom Licht des Vollmonds verschluckt und nach Sylvarant gebracht wurde. Kloitz und Virginia flüchteten daraufhin zurück nach Heimdall, brachen aber unterwegs im Ymir-Wald zusammen. Der Bürgermeister von Exire fand sie dort und brachte sie zur Zuflucht der Halbelfen. Kloitz, der an seiner unbekannten Krankheit gelitten hatte, starb bald darauf. König von Tethe’alla 18. Der König von Tethe'alla ist der Vater der Kronprinzessin Hilda und Halbbruder des Patriarchen. Der Patriarch trachtet ihm nach dem Leben und fordert von Vharley nach und nach Gift ein, um den König zu töten. Das Gift rafft ihn jedoch langsam dahin, sodass es erscheint, als ob er an einer Krankheit stirbt. Während der Krankheit des Königs agiert Hilda als seine Stellvertreterin und übernimmt die organisatorischen Angelegenheiten des Reichs. Der Plan des Patriarchen wird von der Heldengruppe vereitelt, wodurch dem König das Leben gerettet wird. Koton Koton lebt am Hakonesia-Pass und ist leidenschaftlicher Sammler antiker Artefakte. Sofern sie ihm keine besonderen Artefakte zeigen oder verkaufen wollen, lehnt Koton außerdem Gespräche mit Männern ab. Von der Gruppe, die sich als die Auserwählte und ihre Begleiter ausgab, erhielt er das Buch der Erneuerung, in dem die Geschichte von Spiritua niedergeschrieben ist. Außerdem hat er das Herz des Chaos, eine Waffe der Finsternis, im Grasland von Palmacosta vorgefunden, wohin es vermutlich aus Tethe'alla über das Tor der Welten gelangt ist. Er tauscht es mit Raine gegen die Krone der Erde ein. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World unterstützt er Richter Abend in einer Nebenaufgabe, da dieser ihm im Austausch dafür altertümliche Artefakte besorgt. Lana Lana ist die Mutter von Emil und lebte mit ihm und ihrem Mann Reysol in Palmacosta. Sie starb ein halbes Jahr vor Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World wie Reysol auch in der Blutsäuberung. Die sterbende Lana glaubt in dem von Ratatosk nach Aster Lakers Vorbild erschaffenem Körper ihren Sohn Emil zu erkennen und schickt ihn zu ihrer Schwester nach Luin. Dadurch erschafft sie die Identität dieses Körpers als Emil Castagnier. Es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass ihr tatsächlicher Sohn ebenfalls in der Blutsäuberung getötet wurde. Flora verabscheut Emils schwache Art, die er von seinem Vater hat, wodurch anzunehmen ist, dass Lana eine starke Persönlichkeit aufwies. Levin Levin ist ein ehemaliger Häftling. Regal Bryant lernte ihn im Gefängnis kennen und wurde von ihm im Kampf mit den Beinen unterrichtet. Regal hatte sich geweigert, mit seinen Händen zu töten, wurde aber regelmäßig in das Kolosseum geschickt. Levin erachtet die Entscheidung, nicht mit den Händen töten zu wollen und stattdessen die Füße zu benutzen als Sophisterei, unterstützte Regal aber in diesem Vorhaben. Er ist an der Kommunionsquelle anzutreffen. Ist Regal zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn man Levin anspricht, auf Level 80 oder höher, überreicht Levin ihm seine stärkste Waffe, die Dynast. Lilia Lilia ist eine junge Mutter aus Iselia. Ihr Ehemann starb bei dem Angriff der Desians zu Beginn von Tales of Symphonia, woraufhin Lilia ihren Sohn Paul alleine großzog. Seitdem ist sie sehr schweigsam geworden und hat das Lächeln verlernt. Lloyd erachtet sich dafür als den Schuldigen und hat Lilia kurz nach Tales of Symphonia aus heiterem Himmel gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. Daraufhin hat sie ihn in ihrem Entsetzen mit Tomaten beworfen, was in eine Tomatenschlacht mündete. Hiernach haben Lilia und Paul seit langer Zeit wieder gelacht. Linar Linar ist ein Forscher aus Asgard und älterer Bruder von Aisha. Außerdem ist er gut mit Harley befreundet wird, der von den restlichen Einwohnern des Dorfes eher kritisch beäugt wird, weil er ein Halbelf ist. Bei seinen Forschungen am Steinpodium brach Linar versehentlich das Siegel an den Asgard-Ruinen, wodurch der falsche Elementargeist Sylph Asgard bedroht. Zum Jungfrauenritual, das auf dem Steinpodium durchgeführt wird, fordert Sylph Aisha als menschliches Opfer. Als der bösartige Geist durch die Heldengruppe bezwungen wird, hinterlässt er die Karte von Balacruf, die Linar zusammen mit Raine entschlüsselt. Tatsächlich handelt es sich bei dem falschen Sylph, den Linar befreite, nicht um einen bösartigen Geist, sondern um Ventus, den Centurio des Windes. Dieser wurde die Heldengruppe bezwungen und kehrte danach in seine Kern-Form zurück, um sich zu erholen. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World hat er sich auskuriert und kehrt zurück. Lyla Lyla ist eine Geldverleiherin aus Izoold, wo sie zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter eine große Holzhütte bewohnt. Sie verlieh eine Menge Geld an Aifread und verlangt dies nun zurück, doch Aifread bleibt für sie unauffindbar. Die Heldengruppe erhält daher von Lyla einen Brief, der Aifread in Luin übergeben werden kann, um eine Nebenaufgabe einzuleiten. Lyla ist außerdem der Schwarm von Max. Max Max ist der Sohn des ersten Fischers aus Izoold. Er ist in Lyla verliebt und hält Aifread für seinen Konkurrenten, da er glaubt, dass dieser ebenfalls um Lyla buhlt. Entscheidet sich die Heldengruppe dazu, den Meer-Weg nach Palmacosta zu nehmen, wird Max von Lyla trotz der derzeitigen Gefahren des Meeres davon überzeugt, die Heldengruppe hinüberzubringen. Der komplette Handlungsabschnitt fällt weg, wenn die Heldengruppe den (schwierigeren) Landweg über den nördlichen Kontinent wählt. Mighty Washington Mighty ist ein junger Student an der Akademie von Palmacosta. Dort triezt er Genis Sage, als er erfährt, dass dieser angeblich eine Empfehlung für die Akademie erhalten hätte. Genis soll sich daraufhin in einer Prüfung beweisen, an der auch die restliche Heldengruppe teilnehmen wird. Abhängig von den gewählten Antworten wird Genis entweder ein Unentschieden mit Mighty herbeiführen oder gewinnen, woraufhin Mighty seine Niederlage einsieht und sich bei Genis entschuldigt. Mylene Wilder Mylene ist die Mutter von Zelos Wilder. Ein Gemälde von ihr ist im Untergeschoss von Zelos' Anwesen zu finden. Die Ehe zwischen ihr und dem Vater von Zelos, dem damaligen Auserwählten, war erzwungen und von beiden ungewünscht. Dass dadurch auch Zelos ein ungewolltes Kind war, ließen beide Elternteile ihn deutlich spüren. Während Zelos' Vater sich einer Halbelfe zuwandte, die er tatsächlich liebte und mit der er Seles Wilder zeugte, blieb Mylene allein, obgleich sie ebenfalls jemand anderen liebte. Sie starb, als sie von einem magischen Angriff von Seles' Mutter erfasst wurde, die nach Zelos' Leben trachtete. Ehe sie ihrer Wunde erlag, sagte sie zu Zelos, dass er niemals hätte geboren werden sollen. Dies verfolgt Zelos seither, der sein Leben als Witz erachtet. Während Zelos in Tales of Symphonia behauptet, dass Mylene zufällig in der Schusslinie des Angriffs stand, wird im Manga zu Tales of Symphonia behauptet, dass Mylene sich bewusst in den Angriff warf, um Zelos zu beschützen. Neil Neil ist der stellvertretende Gouverneur von Palmacosta und arbeitet für Gouverneur Dorr. Ihm wurde berichtet, dass dessen Frau Clara in ein Monster verwandelt wurde. Wie Gouverneur Dorr selbst wusste aber auch er nicht, dass dessen Tochter Kilia bereits seit Längerem tot war. Er stellt sich gegen die Entscheidungen von Gouverneur Dorr und hält die Heldengruppe davon ab, kopflos in die Palmacosta-Farm einzudringen, um Chocolat zu retten. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Falle, die von Gouverneur Dorr und Magnius aufgestellt wurde, um Colette zu töten. Neil bleibt der stellvertretende Gouverneur in Palmacosta und nimmt mitunter Mithos eine Weile auf, als er mit der Heldengruppe versehentlich von Tethe'alla nach Sylvarant gerät. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World hat Clara das Amt der Gouverneurin übernommen. Neil gab das Amt in Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope auf und bereist seither die Welt. Noah Noah ist der Großvater von Vice und lebt im Elensviertel von Meltokio. Als er jünger war, jagte er im Namen der Wissenschaft Katz, um herauszufinden, wie sie zu Haustieren für die Menschen werden können. Nachdem Genis vergeblich versucht, eine Katz dazu zu bringen, ihn vor seinem Tod zu besuchen, tritt er ihm selbst in einem Katz-Kostüm vor die Augen. Noah erkennt dies jedoch auf Anhieb, da es sich um sein eigenes Kostüm handelt. Zuletzt erscheint eine Katz, die Noah sagt, dass die Katz ihm verzeihen. Noah stirbt daraufhin und wird von den Katz begraben. Nora Nora ist eine Auserwählte von Sylvarant gewesen. Sie war Teil der sogenannten Triet-Tragödie, die stattfand, als Triet noch dort stand, wo in der Gegenwart die Ruinen von Triet sind. Einer von Noras Priestern wurde handgreiflich und erweckte den göttlichen Zorn, woraufhin Ifrits Höllenfeuer die Stadt bis auf ihre Grundmauern niederbrannte. Da Nora als Auserwählte der Mana-Linie angehört, die auf die Züchtung eines perfekten Körpers für Martel Yggdrasill abzielt, ist sie vermutlich mehr oder weniger entfernt mit Colette verwandt. Nova Nova ist ein Zoologe, der zusammen mit seiner Frau Sarah und seinen Kindern Alduin und May durch Sylvarant stromert und neue Tierarten sucht. Er und seine Familie entdeckten in der Nähe des Ossa-Pfads einen goldenen Vogel, bei dem es sich um Aska handelte. Novas Beobachtungen helfen der Heldengruppe dabei, die Voraussetzungen herauszufinden, um Aska herbeizurufen und mit ihm paktieren zu können. Novas Frau nahm in dessen Abwesenheit in der Nähe von Iselia Lloyd und Genis für eine Nacht auf, kurz nachdem sie aus ihrer Heimat verbannt worden sind. Paul Paul ist der achtjährige Sohn von Lilia und lebt mit ihr in Iselia. Bei dem Angriff der Desians auf Iselia zu Beginn von Tales of Symphonia verlor Paul seinen Vater. Da Lloyd sich dafür schuldig fühlte und für Paul als neue Vaterfigur agieren wollte, fragte er Lilia kurz nach Tales of Symphonia, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Die daraus resultierte Tomatenschlacht brachte Paul und Lilia nach langer Zeit wieder zum Lachen. Paul zeichnet sich danach als einer der größten Fans von Lloyd aus, zieht sich ähnlich wie er an und versucht, mit zwei Schwertern zu kämpfen. Außerdem schleicht er sich gelegentlich in die Ruinen der Iselia-Farm, um zu prüfen, ob dort alles in Ordnung ist. Emil und Marta verfolgen ihn dorthin, da er sich verlief, und helfen Raine, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach ihrem Schüler war. Sie bestraft ihn, nachdem sie ihn vor einem Monster gerettet haben, und bringt ihn daraufhin nach Hause zurück. Pietro Pietro ist ein ehemaliger Gefangener der Asgard-Farm gewesen. Ihm gelang die Flucht, woraufhin er von Sheena Fujibayashi gefunden und nach Hima in die Obhut von Sophia gebracht wurde. Sheena bemüht sich seither um ein Heilmittel für Pietro, der von den Desians verflucht worden ist und im Koma liegt. Raine Sage gelingt es, mithilfe von Boltzmans Heilverfahren und dem Horn des Einhorns, Pietro zu retten. Er entscheidet sich danach, das von den Desians verwüstete Luin neu zu errichten, wobei die Heldengruppe ihn finanziert. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist Pietro mit Sophia verheiratet und lebt mit ihr in Palmacosta. Sie können im ehemaligen Stützpunkt vom Vanguard im Osten angetroffen werden. Ralph Ralph war ein Gardist des vorigen Patriarchen von Tethe'alla. Er ist gut mit Sieg befreundet gewesen, Preseas Vater, und ist auch ein Bekannter von ihr. Er kann in Ozette vor dem Grab von Sieg angetroffen werden und erkennt Presea wieder, weil er weiß, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Er erzählt ihr von einer Technik, die ihr Vater kreiert hatte. Diese war so kraftvoll, dass Sieg fürchtete, dass die anderen Gardisten zu gierig nach dieser Macht werden würden. Deshalb lehrte er die Technik lediglich Ralph. Ralph überbringt Presea eine Nachricht von ihrem Vater, der mit ansehen musste, wie sie langsam ihre Seele verloren hatte: "Verlier dich nicht in deiner eigenen Dunkelheit." Er bietet Presea danach an, ihr Geschichten von ihrem Vater zu erzählen, wenn sie möchte. Befindet Presea sich zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn Ralph angesprochen wird, auf Level 80 oder höher, überreicht Ralph ihr ihre stärkste Waffe, Siegs Gaia-Beil. Rosa Rosa ist eine junge Maid, die in Meltokio anzutreffen ist. Sie ist die ehemalige Geliebte von Joshua, der in Sybak studiert. Dieser bezahlte einst die Schulden von ihren Eltern mit ab und konnte deshalb sein Studium nicht finanzieren, was Rosa seitdem belastete. Sie bittet die Heldengruppe daher, ihm 5.000 Gald von ihr zu übergeben, das er für sein Studium benötigt. Er lehnt diese Almosen allerdings ab. Rosa berichtet der Heldengruppe, dass sie dazu gezwungen wurde, sich mit dem Adligen Cromwell zu verloben, um die Schulden ihrer Eltern abzubezahlen. Deshalb musste sie Joshua verlassen. Schließlich heiratet Baron Cromwell tatsächlich, der deshalb Joshua Geld für sein Studium geben soll. Dieser hat inzwischen jedoch bereits ein Stipendium zuegsagt bekommt. Letztendlich gelingt es Joshua, Rosa zurückzugewinnen, woraufhin die beiden jedoch im Elendsviertel von Meltokio leben. Schneider Schneider ist der Direktor des königlichen Forschungsinstituts in Sybak. Er ist bereits in Tales of Symphonia zugegen, aber zu einem tatsächlichen Gespräch mit ihm kommt es erst in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Hier leitet er Feldforschungen im Tempel des Blitzes, nachdem sich die Blitzeinschläge dort und in Sybak gehäuft haben. Es ist außerdem eine Art Dimensionsschmelze im Tempel entdeckt worden, wo zwei Welten miteinadner zu verschmelzen scheinen. Schneider überreicht der Heldengruppe einen Passierschein, um den Tempel des Blitzes betreten zu dürfen, der eigentlich ein Sperrgebiet ist. Schneider erkennt in Emil das Gesicht von Aster Laker wieder und erzählt später mehr zu ihm, seinen Forschungen und Richter Abend. Sieg Sieg ist der Vater von Presea und ihrer jüngeren Schwester Alicia Combatir gewesen. Einst hatte er in der Garde des vorigen Patriarchen gedient. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er diese verließ, als er die Mutter seiner Töchter kennenlernte und nach Ozette zog. Dort wurde er Holzfäller und verhinderte die übermäßige Nutzung des gesegneten Holzes. Sieg entwickelte einst eine kraftvolle Technik, als er in der Garde war, die er lediglich seinem Freund Ralph anvertraute. Er befürchtete, dass die anderen Gardisten zu gierig nach dieser Macht werden würden. In der Armee kämpfte Sieg mit dem Gaia-Beil, das Presea später schwingen kann. Presea erinnert sich daran, dass Sieg viele Leute aus dem Schloss und die Aristokraten kannte, was wohl auf seine Vergangenheit in der Patriarchen-Garde zurückzuführen ist. Siegs Frau starb, als Presea und Alicia recht jung gewesen sind. Er zog seine Töchter daraufhin alleine groß, erkrankte aber selbst ebenfalls einige Jahre später. Während Alicia nach Altamira zog, um dort zu arbeiten, bemühte Presea sich darum, die Arbeit ihres Vaters fortzusetzen. Dies war der Grund, dass sie sich auf den Exsphere einließ. Sieg musste jedoch mit ansehen, wie Presea langsam ihre Seele verlor, während er selbst dahinsiechte. Er starb schließlich eines Tages, was von Presea in ihrem geistesverlorenen Zustand nicht bemerkt wurde, weshalb sie seine Beerdigung verweigerte. Erst als die Heldengruppe Presea eine Schutzfassung anlegt und sie sich somit wieder ihrer Umwelt gewahr wird, bestattet sie das Gerippe ihres Vaters. Spiritua Spiritua ist die letzte erfolgreiche Auserwählte von Sylvarant gewesen und brachte das Mana vor etwa achthundert Jahren zurück in die Welt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie aufgrund dessen in Tethe'alla als Todesengel bekannt ist, da die Mana-Umkehr den Zerfall von Tethe'alla bedeutete. Spirituas Reise ist in dem Buch der Erneuerung verzeichnet, das der Auserwählten als Hilfsmittel dienen soll, um die Siegel zu finden. Spiritua selbst wird häufig als Statue dargestellt. Da sie Teil der Mana-Linie ist, deren Ziel die Züchtung eines biologisch passenden Körpers für Martel ist, ist sie vermutlich mehr oder weniger eng mit Colette verwandt. Thomas Thomas ist ein Fischer aus Palmacosta und war ein Nachbar der Familie Castagnier. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, als das Wetter verrückt spielt, zog Thomas alleine aus, um die Ursache des chaotischen Meeres zu finden. Er entdeckt dabei in den Ruinen der Dynastie einen Schiffshalter, der eigentlich ein Süßwasserfisch und nun im Meer zugegen ist. Ansonsten blieb er jedoch erfolglos. Emil und Marta finden ihn fast ohnmächtig vor. Als Emil sich ihm als Sohn seiner ehemaligen Nachbarn vorstellt, meint Thomas, dass dies unmöglich sei. Hierbei spielt er wohl auf die Tatsache an, dass der tatsächliche Emil in der Blutsäuberung gestorben ist. Herannahende Wachen aus Palmacosta geleiten Thomas daraufhin wieder in die Stadt zurück. Tokunaga Tokunaga ist der Leibdiener von Seles Wilder. Diese wurde in der Abtei unter Arrest gesetzt, nachdem ihre halbelfische Mutter wegen des versuchten Mordes an Zelos und des Mordes an Mylene hingerichtet wurde. Tokunaga scheint die einzige tatsächliche Bezugsperson von Seles zu sein und geleitet sie gelegentlich auch aus der Abtei heraus, obwohl sie sie nicht verlassen soll. So unterstützt er sie etwa dabei, ein Mitglied der Heldengruppe im Kolosseum herauszufordern, um sich Zelos als hilfreich zu erweisen oder ihn zu rächen. (Je nachdem, ob Zelos zu dem Zeitpunkt tot ist oder lebt.) In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World lebt Tokunaga mit Seles bei Zelos und Sebastian in Zelos' Anwesen in Meltokio. Er wird dort Zeuge von Seles' Entführung durch den vermeintlichen Lloyd und fleht die Heldengruppe um Hilfe an. Vice Vice ist ein kleiner Junge aus dem Elendsviertel von Meltokio. Er will Katz dazu bringen, seinen sterbenden Großvater Noah zu besuchen. Er ist Teil einer Nebenhandlung von Genis, der dadurch ein neues Kostüm durch den Titel "Seelenmärchen" erhält. Vice ist in Wirklichkeit bereits tot und kann lediglich von Genis gesehen werden, der ihm dabei helfen möchte, eine Katz zu seinem Großvater zu bringen. Als Noah kurz vor seinem Tod von einer Katz besucht wird, ist Vice zufrieden und verschwindet endgültig. Vidarr Vidarr ist ein stämmiger Halbelf und Mitglied der Abtrünnigen. Er dient als erster großer Bossgegner von Tales of Symphonia, nachdem Colette, Lloyd und Genis durch das Licht des Orakels auf den Tempel von Martel aufmerksam werden und dort einen Angriff der vermeintlichen Desians unterbrechen. Es gelingt ihnen, die Gegner zu bezwingen, woraufhin Vidarr als Verstärkung geholt wird. Dieser wird mithilfe von Kratos Aurion getötet. Im [[Tales of Symphonia (Manga)|Manga zu Tales of Symphonia]] erscheint Vidarr ebenfalls, wird dort aber Vidal geschrieben. Weitere Nebenfiguren Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Dawn of the New World